the Price I paid
by Azy0020
Summary: the Israelites are free now on Ramses' command, but for a price... Moses.


**ME: Well, Ive finally done as requested….**

**Ducky: No, the person requested a oneshot…..**

**Me: shush now, It Is a oneshot, I just couldn't finish the second part so I decided to cut it in half and repost the rest later….**

**Ducky: but what about your other fics….**

**Me: I'll do those later….. anyways…. I hope you enjoy?**

Moses stared outside from his window at the retreating backs of the Israelites heading off into the desert, somewhere, hopefully, far away, so far in fact, that even Rameses won't reach them.

'The Israelites are far away now, no more than tiny dots being led into the safety of the desert by Tzipporah.' Moses thought smiling wistfully and slightly proud of his choice for a wife… no, _God's _choice in his wife. When his wife learned that Moses would have to stay as a price of letting the Israelites flee she had cried little tears and soaked him with sad but loving goodbyes; the very next day when they were due to leave she had announced with a clear, hard voice without even shedding a tear that she would be leading the Israelites into the desert with god by her side, as well as that Moses had sacrificed himself to the devil for them and he would be remembered. The crowd had bowed their heads sadly for the loose, many had seen and met Moses and his deeds and some grew profound respect to him, although many thought of him as the servant of the savoir; they didn't disagree Tzipporah as the one leading them as she was holding the staff Moses had once possessed, the one which turned the whole Nile into blood with God's power.

"Tsk tsk Moses, missing your wife already?" Moses didn't have to turn around and Face Rameses to see the Smirk on his face, He could feel it burning on his back.

"I am and always will." Moses replied, shifting around from the window to face Ramses whose face was practically splitting in half holding such a huge smirk.

"Aaawwwww, poor you, it must have been horrible for you~" Rameses all but chirped as he flopped onto the silk covered soft bed, his smirk changed into an evil grin as he had a sudden change of plans and he sat back up and stared at Moses. Moses shivered as Rameses' eyes traveled up and down his body, slowly taking it all in as if he were the prey and Ramses was the hungry hyena; Moses looked away, all but disgusted by the very idea, even though he was also slightly aroused by the idea as well.

"Moses… take off all your clothes right here right now." Ramses said calmly looking at him; Moses hesitated, He didn't like the fact that Ramses was ordering him around, but slowly obliged as a single order from him to his guards would bring down all his efforts to save the Israelites in vain.

"Moses, stop being so slow on taking off your clothes or I will personally rip it off your body." Ramses growled, he crossed his arms and impatiently glared at him, "And trust me Moses, I will enjoy that very much." Moses shivered and quickly took all his clothes off; now fully naked, Moses could feel Ramses penetrating gaze travel up and down his body, each stare leaving a hot trail on his sun kissed skin, as if he was trying to leave kiss marks over his body without touching him. Moses face turned red with embarrassment at that thought and tried to cover his naked body as much as he could with his hands.

"Are you done looking? Can I put my clothes back on yet _Pharaoh_?" Moses spat, but still his cheeks were tinted with red.

Ramses seem to notice his red tinted cheeks and chuckled, "You are very cute when you're embarrassed." He murmured, slowly getting up and closing the distance between them.

Moses gulped when Ramses started to get a little too close for comfort, he really didn't like that his heart was pounding a million miles an hour when Ramses got close enough so that their lips were a breaths apart.

'Fear, my heart is pounding to fear.' Moses stubbornly thought, 'It's NOT love, It's NOT love!'

Then Ramses kissed him.

**ME: okayyyy….. well, the lemon can wait…. Until I finish it…..**

**Ducky: I don't think….**

**ME: SHUSH! Anyways….. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
